


Here for you

by LadyIDK



Series: KrKr Week 2018 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm not late what are you talking about, KrKr Week 2018, KrKr Week Day 3, M/M, Promise/Absence, Questionable hygiene, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIDK/pseuds/LadyIDK
Summary: Kurapika encourages Chrollo to get out more but the other is stubborn. Pakunoda doesn't give him much of a choice though when she drags him out with her to meet their friends. All he can think of is just wanting to be home with the person he loved.





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Woot KrKr Week day 3! What? I'm not late? I totally didn't have work and forget to post it before I left. Today's theme was Promise/Absence! So far this has been one of my favorite to write (forgive me). So I hope everyone likes it~

“You need to take a break.”

Chrollo grumbled something out, but it was too low to be intelligible. He sat hunched in his chair staring numbly at the fluorescent screen of his computer. He was scrolling through an open document. His manuscript was due soon. All he needed to do was edit it some and fix a few mistakes. Why, though, as he was reading through it did he just _absolutely loathe it_.

“You’ve been at this all day.”

“Mm,” Chrollo hummed.

“When’s the last time you even left this room.”

“Don’t need to,” Chrollo muttered and lazily gestured to the right side of the room. “I have a stocked mini-fridge, bathroom, and bed. All the essentials.”

“Yeah, if you exclude fresh air, social interaction, and sunlight.”

“Ick, terrible things, never associate with them,” Chrollo sighed. He finally pulled his eyes away to look at the blonde sitting on the edge of his desk with a frown. A soft smile touched his lips as Chrollo looked up at the other. “Besides, I have you, so there--social interaction.”

“Pakunoda invited you out again with the others. You should go.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Chrollo--”

“Don’t _wanna_.”

“Here I thought I had been dating a mature adult for the last two years. Jeez, was I ever wrong.”

“Personally I appreciate your incapability of properly judging people.” Chrollo pushed his keyboard back under the top part of his desk before scooting over and laying his head on the blonde lap.

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah…”

“Then maybe you should sleep?”

“Don’t…”

“ _Oh my god_ , Chrollo.”

“Wanna.” The only response he got was an irritated sigh. “Kurapika,” Chrollo called after a few moments of silence.”

“Hm?” Something touched his hair, he could feel the strands moving softly. 

“If you really want me to get out, why don’t we just go somewhere? It’s been awhile.” Kurapika doesn’t respond. Clawing anxiety begins to eat through him. “You know, we should revisit that trip idea. I still have the tickets we bought to visit Japan. I promised I’d take you there during the summer.”

“Chrollo, you know I can’t.”

Chrollo sighed and sat up. Kurapika sat on the desk and stared back at him. “Then neither can I,” Chrollo stated with a fragile smile. “I don’t want to be somewhere where you can’t. I have to have any and all opportunities to irritate you.”

“Why is that where you draw the line?” Kurapika laughed. Chrollo couldn’t help but think how nice it was, soft and gentle. A shy laugh and it made his face more relaxed and eyes brighter.

“Hm, because it’s fun. Your face turns red, like when you blush, but your eyes narrow and your face pinches. It’s like you're pouting but still manage to give the feel of ‘I’ll drown you in a vat of the most painful slow burning acid I can find’.”

“I’ve only imagined that twice. Both times being towards Hisoka,” Kurapika poorly defended himself.

“It’s cute.”

“You really need to redefine your definition of cute.”

“My definition of cute is you, and I don’t plan on ever changing that.”

“Oh my god. That’s so _s_ _appy._ ”

“You’re also my definition of beautiful.”

“God, no, stop.”

“And love~”

“Chrollo.”

“And happy…”

Kurapika frowned. Blue eyes pooled with an ocean’s worth of sadness and guilt. Kurapika’s hand came up and brushed some of Chrollo’s hair out of his face. It was a bit greasy. He probably needed a shower….When was the last time he had taken one actually?

“My definition of happy,” Kurapika started. “Would be if you took care of yourself properly. Ate when you were supposed to, more than just junk food or quick snacks. Proper meals. I know you don’t like to cook but I know you can. I remember the dinner you made me for our anniversary.” Chrollo though back to the memory and smiled. It warmed his heart think of Kurapika’s reaction back then. The blonde had been surprised but skeptical. He’d tried to conceal the trepidation on his face when he’d tried the food. Chrollo had been happy to see it morph into genuine delight after the first bite. “It’s you taking care of yourself, hygiene and all. Getting out of this apartment because being indoors like this is unhealthy. You spending time with your friends because you’re worrying them and I know that bothers you that you’re making them so concerned.”

“Kurapika, you love me.” It was a statement. Chrollo knew Kurapika did, it was why he was still here. Chrollo knew he should feel guilty because it was Chrollo tying Kurapika down with that knowledge that kept him here.

“Always,” Kurapika confirmed, no hesitance, all sincerity.

“You promised not to leave me.”

”...I did.”

“You still promise? You’ll stay with me, and wait here for me.”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts.” Chrollo cut the blonde off. Desperation clung to Chrollo, cold and tight. “You promised.” Kurapika didn’t reply. The room was silent as they stared each other down. Both pained at what they were doing to one another, but unable to let themselves or each other change anything. The bedroom door suddenly swung up and slammed into the wall.

Chrollo’s head jerked around to see Pakunoda. Angry Pakunoda. That was never good.

“Chrollo,” she greeted amicably.

“Hey,” he greeted back dumbly.

“Glad to hear you’ll be joining us tonight, let me help you get ready?”

“Joining you? Know I told Shalnark I could-”

“Yes! Go ahead and take your shower!” Paku cut him off with a sharp glare. I’ll pick out something for you to where.” She paused a moment, looking around the mess of a room she’d walked into. Her face scrunched in distaste before smoothing out. “Something clean she emphasized.”

“But I-”

_ “Now.” _

 

* * *

 

 

“Cheers!” Joyful voices shouted as glasses clinked harshly together.

“For getting boss out of the house and away from his desk,” a short blonde haired man added, much to the amusement of the rest of the table.

“Yes, it’s such a shame I spend a vast of majority of my time making a living,” Chrollo retorted. “So much so that this is what, the fourth toast you’ve done? I don’t know why you act like I need to get out any more than you do, either. You work from home like I do, Shalnark.”

“Not all the time,” the blonde man, Shalnark, protested. “Sometimes I go to the coffee shop down the street and use their wifi to work and eat cake.”

“But you're still working.”

“I never said I wasn’t a workaholic, just that I get out more than you.”

“You both need to get out more!” A tall muscular man exclaimed as he slammed an empty glass down on the table. “NOBU! Get me another pitcher while you’re taking a leak!”

“Get it yourself, asshole.” A taller man who was walking towards the bathrooms snapped back and flipped the muscular man off.

“Uvo, babe, that’s like, your fifth pitcher,” Shalnark pouted at the taller.

“You’re right,” the giant man agreed and leaned back to yell at Nobu who was just reaching the bathrooms. “NOBU MAKE THAT TWO, I GOTTA MAKE UP FOR SHOWING UP LATE!” Nobu’s response was to just flip him off again.

“I don’t think that’s what Shal was implying Uvo,” a blonde woman hummed from where she sat next to Chrollo.

“Eh? What, you think I should get three, Paku? What do you think, Shal?” Uvo asked seriously, then looked to his blonde boyfriend. Shalnark, for his part, looked like he struggling to not laugh or simultaneously beat his head against the table in frustration.

“Out of all the people you could have dated, you pick the stupid one. You aren’t as smart as you look.”

“No Feitan,” Shalnark agreed, voice tight with amusement. “Apparently not.”

“Oi. Did you just call my boyfriend stupid,” Uvo growled with narrowed eyes at the tiny dark haired man. Feitan looked completely unbothered by Uvo, who was growing more irritated by the second with Feitan’s silence and snide look.

“Now, now boys,” Paku soothed. “Machi isn’t here to patch any of us up and I’ll slit your throats if  you get any blood on the new dress she made me.” The response was a bunch of grumbling and thankful smile from Shalnark.

Chrollo just watched the shenanigans quietly, smiling into his drink. He was loathe to admit it to himself but it was nice to be out. He’d made himself unavailable to his friends for months. Between his personal life and work, he just couldn’t convince himself to leave his apartment. He’d always push their offers and demand for his time away with the promise for next time. Always ‘next time’. 

That was until Pakunoda herself picked the lock to his apartment, strolled inside and then into his office, where she dragged him away from his desk and threw him into the shower while turning the faucet on the coldest setting. His first question, after he found out, had been why she picked the lock when she owned a key. She’d grabbed the shower head and sprayed him in the face for it, stating he had ten minutes to shower and be in his room. After Chrollo was done, he'd slung a towel around himself and walked into his bedroom to find the contents of his closet strewn across the floor. Adding to the piles of laundry already there. Pakunoda had handed him a fully picked out outfit and made hurried motions for him to get dressed.

Seemed she’d decided that this time would be the time he’d continuously promised them. 

He’d have to say he was happy, though, that she’d finally forced him out. Unfortunately, it seemed that their whole group wasn’t completely free this time to welcome Chrollo back to the world outside his apartment. Machi was at home sick but had been adamant to Paku, supposedly, to go ahead with their plans. Apparently, she had a bad feeling about Chrollo escaping from them once again to do nothing but dive headfirst into his rough draft again.

Kortopi was stuck in his dorms slaving over a paper his professor had stuck them with at the last moment. Hisoka, thank god, had ditched them to harass his new boyfriend. Whoever the person was, Chrollo sent them his condolences, but better them than him in his opinion. Then Uvo also hadn’t been able to make it, his boss stating he was needed to help them with a house repair project they needed to be done before the end of the night. Uvo hadn’t said how he’d gotten out of it, but his reddened knuckles suggested it was...a hands-on negotiation. 

Now, on their fourth or fifth hour of being at their favorite club, everyone had split up somewhat. Phinks, Shizuku, and Bonolenov were on the dance floor. Franklin had followed, less to dance and more to keep an eye on Shizuku so the other guys could enjoy themselves. The rest of them had mostly stayed in the booth talking, eating, and drinking most of the night. Chrollo was convinced, though, that Feitan was nearing his limit being in close quarters with them all. Nobu seemed as if he was ready to leave as well earlier, but Uvo arriving had rekindled his energy. Despite what Uvo had said about catching up, he and Nobu had already been in two drinking contests with each other, and they would probably have a few more before the night was over. 

Shalnark more than likely would stay until Uvo had his fill so that he was sure the giant man got home without trouble. For Paku, he was surprised she’d stayed as long as she had with Machi at home sick. He speculated that she was staying to make sure he stayed. It was almost two in the morning now, though, and as much fun and enjoyment he’d had, he was ready to go. 

Luckily, with Nobu gone Chrollo was no longer trapped in their booth and began to scoot out, standing to leave. He barely got a foot away before Pakunoda’s hand snatched his arm, acrylic nails digging in as a warning. “Where are you going?”

"It's been nice seeing you all, and I'd be happy to do it again, next weekend really, but I do need to sleep," Chrollo paused, and then added, "I do have a novel to finish too, preferably before my new editor comes for my head." Pakunoda stared hard at him, before sighing and releasing his arm.

“Let me get us a car then.”

“Paku you don’t have to-”

“I dragged you out of your apartment; the least I can do is make sure you return to it in one piece. Besides, I need to get home to check on Machi. No sense in having a car sent twice.” With that, she set to ignoring his protests as she opened an app on her phone to order them a ride. 

“Whaaat? You’re going already?”

“As I said earlier, I’m behind on my deadline. My new editor has is a demon so the less I piss him off the better.”

“Eh, come on now,” Uvo laughed as he chugged the rest of his drink. “Can’t be any worse than Kurapika.”

It was quiet after that, Shalnark elbowed Uvo harshly and looked mortified. The clacking of Paku’s nails on her phone’s screen stopped. Even Feitan, who Chrollo thought had fallen asleep in the booth tensed and sat up straight. Chrollo laughed.

“Look, Boss-Chrollo, I didn’t mean to-”

“Kurapika wasn’t my editor, just my biggest fan. That’s a million times worse in its own way though,” Chrollo chuckled. He fully stood up from the deathly quiet booth, Paku closely following him out. “I’ll make it up to you all, next time,” Chrollo promised. The words tasted like battery acid. 

“Right,” Uvo said. The bigger man had his head ducked down, staring at his now empty glass. “Where the fuck is Nobu with those pitchers.”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, Uvo,” Shalnark protested. It was the last Chrollo heard before Pakunoda slipped her hand around his arm and walked the two of them outside to wait for their ride. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Did you have fun?”

“Would have been more fun if you were there,” Chrollo sighed as he kicked his shoes off and slouched onto the couch. It was nearing four in the morning now and the exhaustion was starting to hit him. Paku had tried to insist on walking him up but he’d convinced her he was perfectly capable of finding his way to his own door. She hadn’t let up until he’d mentioned Machi was probably still waiting up for her.

“I doubt it. The only one in that group that liked me was Shalnark, and that’s probably only because we’re cousins.”

“Paku liked you.”

“She tolerated me. She’s a good woman though, I’m glad she got you out of the house. You can’t just stay cooped up in here.”

“A for the effort?”

“I refuse to encourage your reclusive behavior.”

Chrollo smiled and turned to his right, staring into two blue eyes and the face of his beautiful boyfriend, gold-blonde hair a bit longer than when they’d first met at a charity auction. Kurapika and him had gotten into a bidding war over prop piece from their favorite movie. The blonde had refused to back down and unfortunately, Chrollo had already bought a few pieces beforehand. It wasn’t until later that Chrollo found out that Kurapika was the one who’d made the prop and many others from Chrollo’s favorite movies. He’d found out from Kurapika himself that he’d wanted that one back because it was the last one he’d made before their family shop had burned down. It was one of the last pieces that existed that he’d made happily with his family.

“Staring.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Do you never get tired of saying the same line over and over again?”

“Not when it’s about you.”

“Hopeless.”

“I am,” Chrollo admitted. A deep choking pain started to settle in his chest, and his own voice in his head began to yell and scream at him.

“Chrollo,” he heard Kurapika’s voice murmur sadly. 

“I gave Machi and Pakunoda our tickets. Since you told me to not let them go to waste. Machi had been wanting to go see the street fashion anyway, they’ll be good references for her.”

“Good.”

“....”

“Chrollo, you’re staring again. Why don’t you go to bed? You need rest…”

“Don’t wanna,” Chrollo murmured.

“Chrollo-”

A harsh ringing erupted through the room and it took Chrollo a few moments too long before he realized it was his phone. He managed to fish it out of his pants pocket and answer right before it went to voicemail. “Hello?’

“You should be asleep,” a withering voice croaked from the other side of the phone. Chrollo stood up off the couch and walked to the sliding glass doors of his balcony. The cold air bit at his skin.

“So should you,” Chrollo retorted. “Pakunoda should be home soon.”

“Yeah, she texted me that she’d dropped you off.”

“I made it to my own apartment in one piece like a big boy,” Chrollo hummed. It came out a little too cold. Machi was silent on the other end of the phone. “I thank you for your-”

“Chrollo I think you should leave that place?”

“Pardon?”

“Your apartment. You need to move out.”

“I’ve got a lease, I can’t just pick up and move. I’ve still got three months left on it.”

“It’s not healthy for you to be staying there.”

“Like I’ve been telling everyone, work has just kept me busy-”

“Chrollo-”

“Enough,” Chrollo snapped. His hand twitched, he wished he had a cigarette. Not that he was allowed to smoke even on the balcony. Though he suspected that’s why Kurapika insisted on them getting the apartment at this complex almost a year ago now. Just one of the blonde’s multiple plots to get him to quit smoking. “I’m not gonna argue with you about this again. My lease is up in three months, it’s stupid to pay rent here and somewhere else.”

The phone was silent on the other end. Anyone else would think that Machi had fallen asleep or simply hung up on him after raising his voice. Of course, he wasn’t stupid enough to think that. After a few minutes, he heard her sigh.

“Paku told me about the tickets too. Thank you.”

“It’s fine. Kurapika didn’t want them to go to waste.”

“Wouldn’t.”

“Hm?”

“Kurapika wouldn’t have wanted them to go to waste, not didn’t”

“Oh. My bad.”

“You do that a lot.”

“It hard not to.”

“It’s been five months Chrollo.”

“And?”

“The way you talk…,” Machi trailed off. Chrollo stayed quiet and looked up and watched the cloudy sky. “The way you act and make decisions. You act like he’s still around, still with you.”

“Who says he’s not.”

“Chrollo, Kurapika’s been dead for five months you can’t keep pretending he’s still with you in that apartment.” Chrollo hung up the phone. He turned and stared through the glass of the sliding doors to the right side of the couch. Kurapika’s picture stared back at him from where it sat on the end table.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all didn't expect me to go the whole week without something depressing, did you? Yeah, part of my soul died writing this but I still hope everyone enjoyed! You know. Past the tears.
> 
> The next theme is Trust/Risk!If you want to go to the official KrKr Week Tumblr for the rest of the themes here's the link! [KrKr Week Blog ](https://kurokuraweek2018.tumblr.com/post/176886691648/banner-wolfpassion-huge-thanks-to-everyone) Please go check out everyone who's participating and all their stuff!
> 
> Also, if you feel like seeing me spam post KrKr and other anime stuff follow me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Lady_IDK)


End file.
